List of Supernatural Powers and Abilities
Many forms of fiction feature characters attributed with superhuman, supernatural, or paranormal abilities, often referred to as "superpowers" (also spelled "super powers" and "super-powers") or "powers". This tradition is especially rich in the fictional universes of various comic book stories, movies, and video games. Below is a list of many of those powers that have been used. Some of these categories overlap. Types of Powers Despite their vast diversity, most powers fall into a handful of categories defining their core identity: *''Concept'': powers centered on an idea, allowing essentially any effect related to it. **Examples: Boundary Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Absolute Existence *''Function'': powers centered on what they do, usually specialized on relatively specific fields. **Examples: Creation, Destruction and most Manipulations *''Mechanism'': powers centered of the manipulation of immanent laws of reality. **Examples: Physics Manipulation, Virtual Warping, Causality Manipulation *''Source'': powers centered on its origin (usually supernatural) allowing a variety of applications. **Examples: Magic, Supernatural Dominion, Lordship abilities *''Unfathomable'': powers without actual cause/mechanism, defined as beyond understanding. **Examples : Logic Manipulation, Metapotence, Author Authority Powers and Abilities Superpower Interaction This section refers to the ability to manipulate or otherwise interact with superpowers themselves, not "power" such as electrical power or gravitational power. *Power Manipulation *Power Augmentation **Self-Power Augmentation *Power Bestowal *Power Negation *Power Erasure *Power Morphing *Power Replication *Power Absorption *Power Detection *Power Randomization *Powers Via Object *Affinity/Aversion Personal Physical Powers Powers which affect an individual's body. General *Regenerative Healing Factor *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Body Part Substitution *Anatomical Liberation *Additional Limbs *Organic Constructs *Deflection *Duplication *Invisibility *Matter Ingestion *Amalgamation **Plant Merging **Solid Merging *Wallcrawling *Invulnerability **Immutability *Mobile Invulnerability *Needle Projection *Immobility *Dynamic Camouflage *Bone Protrusion *Self-Detonation *Jet Propulsion *Helicopter Propulsion *Cyclone Spinning *Prehensile Hair *Prehensile Tail *Prehensile Tongue *Prehensile Nail *Sharp Tail *Sharp Teeth *Spike Protrusion *Structure Weakening *Tentacle Extension **Tendril Generation *Claw Retraction *Vampirism *Fat Manipulation *Muscle Manipulation Emission *Fire Generation *Dust Generation **Powder Generation *Fog Generation *Goo Generation *Heat Generation *Poison Generation *Web Generation *Acid Generation *Water Generation *Bubble Generation *Ink Generation *Ash Generation *Smoke Generation *Stench Generation *Miasma Emission **Nerve-Gas Emission **Chlorine Gas Exudation **Poison Gas Generation *Oil Secretion *Pheromone Manipulation *Sonic Scream *Echolocation *Hyper Breath *Pyric Exhalation *Scald Generation Adaptation *Vacuum Adaptation *Atmospheric Adaptation *Environmental Adaptation **Aerial Adaptation **Desert Adaptation **Arctic Adaptation **Mountainous Adaptation **Subterranean Adaptation **Urban Adaptation **Wetland Adaptation **Fallout Adaptation *Aquatic Respiration *Self-Sustenance *Reactive Adaptation *Poison Immunity *Thermal Resistance *Tracking Evasion Enhanced Physical Skills *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Condition *Innate Combat *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Leap *Enhanced Jaw Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Senses **Enhanced Awareness **Enhanced Smell **Enhanced Touch **Enhanced Taste **Enhanced Hearing **Enhanced Vision **Enhanced Synesthesia *Enhanced Accuracy *Enhanced Swordsmanship *Enhanced Craftsmanship *Enhanced Visibility *Enhanced Thievery Supernatural Physical Skills * Supernatural Strength * Supernatural Condition * Supernatural Combat * Supernatural Agility * Supernatural Leap * Supernatural Durability * Supernatural Dexterity * Supernatural Reflexes * Supernatural Flexibility * Supernatural Senses ** Supernatural Hearing ** Supernatural Smell ** Supernatural Taste ** Supernatural Touch ** Supernatural Vision * Supernatural Accuracy * Supernatural Swordsmanship * Supernatural Thievery Vision Faculty *Enhanced Vision **360-Degree Vision **Astral Vision **Atomic Vision **Aura Vision **Chemo Vision **Death Vision **Emotion Vision **Energy Vision **Freeze Vision **Heat Vision **Infrared Vision **Life Vision **Microscopic Vision **Multiple Vision **Night Vision **Probability Vision **Supercolor Vision **Telescopic Vision **Ultraviolet Vision **X-Ray Vision Mentality-based Powers Powers which affect an individual's mind. General *Intuitive Aptitude *Omnilingualism **Botanical Communication **Cyber Communication **Extraterrestrial Communication **Faunal Communication **Fungal Communication *Ecological Empathy *Enhanced Intelligence **Supernatural Intelligence *Enhanced Wits **Supernatural Wits *Psychic Navigation *Eidetic Memory *Knowledge Replication *Psychic Shield *Technopathy *Feral Mind *Dual Mind *4th Wall Awareness *Mentifery *Omniscience ESP The abilities of extra-sensory perception (ESP) and communication. *Astral Projection *Mental Projection *Dimensional Awareness *Empathy *Mediumship *Psychometry *Telepathy *Precognition **Oneiromancy **Premonition **Astrological Divination **Numerology **Abacomancy *Extrasensory Perception *Claircognizance *Retrocognition *Danger Intuition *Clairvoyance *Mendacity Detection *Offspring Detection Physical or Mental Domination Powers that can control the will of others. *Astral Imprisonment *Hypnosis *Memory Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Empathic Manipulation *Mind Control *Psychic Persuasion **Belief Induction *Possession **Astral Possession *Psionic Inundation *Psionic Projection *Mindscape Transportation *Dream Manipulation *Fear Inducement *Yin & Yang Shift *Furtive Assimilation *Neurocognitive Deficit *Psionic Equilibrium Distortion *Siren Song Physics or Reality Manipulation These powers may be manifested by various methods, including: With some method of molecular control; By access to, or partially or fully shifting to another dimension; manipulating the geometric dimensions of time or space; or using some other unnamed method. General *Intangibility *Self-Spawn *Animation **Artistry Animation *Disintegration *Melting *Dehydration *Petrification *Deoxygenation *Induced Healing *Physical Restoration *Induced Sedation *Induced Paralysis *Death Inducement *Mind Exchange *Induced Ferity *Cloaking *Activation & Deactivation *Access & Occlusion *Dimensional Storage *Psionic Imprinting *Vitality Absorption Fundamental Forces *Telekinesis *Physics Manipulation *Light Manipulation **Color Manipulation ***Rainbow Colors *Darkness Manipulation *Nothingness Manipulation *Density Control *Mass Manipulation *Weight Manipulation *Elemental Transmutation *Gravitational Manipulation *Pressure Manipulation *Magnetism Manipulation *Molecular Manipulation *Solar Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Lunar Manipulation *Aura Manipulation *Probability Manipulation *Reality Warping *Sound Manipulation *Temporal Manipulation *Spatial Manipulation *Biological Manipulation *Age Manipulation *Corpse Manipulation *Nerve Manipulation *Jactitation *Fundamental Forces Manipulation Other *Literary Manipulation *Mirror Manipulation *Ink Manipulation *Oil Manipulation *Season Manipulation *Circadian Control *Vector Manipulation Classical Elements Ability to control or manipulate the elements. *Air Manipulation **Smoke Manipulation *Earth Manipulation **Crystal Manipulation **Magma Manipulation **Metal Manipulation **Glass Manipulation **Sand Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Water Manipulation **Vapor Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Electromagnetic Manipulation *Plant Manipulation (not a element but is considered as one in various other fictional universes) **Plant Growth **Wood Manipulation **Fungus Manipulation **Paper Manipulation **Pollen Manipulation **Flower Manipulation **Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation **Nature Manipulation *Animal Manipulation **Avian Manipulation **Insect Manipulation **Mammal Manipulation **Reptile Manipulation ** Fish Manipulation **Arachnid Manipulation **Amphibian Manipulation *Weather Manipulation **Cloud Manipulation **Storm Manipulation *Dust Manipulation *Ash Manipulation Energy Manipulation These powers deal with energy generation, conversion and manipulation. In addition to generic energy, versions of these powers exist that deal with such things as light, sound, electricity, nuclear energy, and the Darkforce dimension. *Energy Absorption *Energy Emission *Concussion Beams **Transitional Phasing Beam *Microwave Emission *Vibration Emission *Volatile Constructs *Light Generation *Life-Force Manipulation *Radiation Manipulation *Kinetic-Energy Manipulation *Energy Conversion *Energy Constructs *Force-Field Generation *Induced Combustion *Energy Negation Transportation or Travel Powers that involve changing location of oneself or others. *Dimensional Transportation *Electrical Transportation *Portal Creation *Summoning *Beacon Emission *Super Speed *Teleportation *Time Travel *Escape Artistry *Burrowing *Speed Swimming *Cosmic Teleportation *Wormhole Creation Flight Ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents or to fly self-propelled through the air. *Flight *Levitation *Wing Manifestation *Gliding Individualistic Ability to use powers that will only affect the user. *Self-Detonation *Self-Ability Bestowal *Self-Disintegration *Self-Molecular Manipulation *Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Self-Preservation *Self-Spawn *Self-Existence *Self-Immortality *Self Origin Manipulation *Higher Consciousness *Self-Transcendence Illusion Ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. *Illusion Manipulation *Holographic Projection Mimicry Shapeshifting Ability to change appearance or body structure. *Shapeshifting *Malleable Anatomy *Animal Morphing *Size Shifting *Age Shifting *Elasticity *Sublimation *Liquification *Dermal Armor *Bionic Physiology *Monster Mutation *Reactive Adaptation *Power Replication Elemental Mimicry *Metal Mimicry **Gold Mimicry *Inorganic Mimicry *Pyric Mimicry *Magma Mimicry *Sublimation *Sand Mimicry *Ink Mimicry *Substance Mimicry *Clay Mimicry *Slime Mimicry *Smoke Mimicry *Shadow Mimicry *Electric Mimicry *Crystal Mimicry *Diamond Mimicry *Paper Mimicry *Digital Form *Tachyon Mimicry *EM Waves Mimicry *Ice Mimicry *Nova Mimicry *Spatial Mimicry *Artificially-Enhanced Mimicry *Energy Mimicry *Dust Mimicry *Ash Mimicry Organic Mimicry *Animal Morphing **Avian Physiology ***Corvid Physiology ***Strigiform Mimicry ***Psittaciforme Mimicry **Arachnid Physiology ***Scorpion Mimicry ***Spider Mimicry **Insect Mimicry ***Bee Mimicry ***Butterfly Mimicry ***Moth Mimicry ***Ant Mimicry ***Beetle Physiology ***Roach Mimicry **Ichthyoid Mimicry ***Shark Mimicry **Amphibian Mimicry **Cephalopod Mimicry **Cnidarian Mimicry **Crustacean Mimicry **Echinoderm Physiology **Parasite Mimicry **Reptilian Mimicry ***Turtle Mimicry ***Tortoise Mimicry ***Dinosaur Mimicry ***Pterosaur Mimicry ***Snake Mimicry ***Dragon Mimicry **Mammal Mimicry ***Canine Mimicry ***Feline Mimicry ***Pro-Simian Mimicry ***Bat Mimicry ***Ursid Mimicry ***Giraffid Mimicry ***Camalid Mimicry ***Pachyderm Mimicry ***Elephantide Mimicry ***Equine Mimicry ****Horse Mimicry ***Leporid Mimicry ***Cervid Mimicry ***Rodent Mimicry ***Cetacean Mimicry ***Bovine Mimicry ***Hyena Mimicry ***Marsupial Mimicry ***Pinniped Mimicry ***Primate Physiology ***Sirenia Mimicry ***Xenarthra Mimicry ***Monotreme Mimicry ***Herpestid Mimicry ***Viverrid Mimicry ***Procyonid Mimicry *Plant Mimicry **Wood Mimicry **Floral Mimicry **Fructo Mimicry **Fungal Mimicry *Cellular Mimicry *Mythological Mimicry **Alien Mimicry **Deity Mimicry **Angel Mimicry **Fairy Mimicry **Demon Mimicry **Monster Mimicry **Ghost Mimicry **Zombie Mimicry **Vampire Mimicry **Werewolf Physiology **Gorgon Mimicry **Phoenix Mimicry **Kitsune Mimicry **Raiju Mimicry **Thunderbird Mimicry **Unicorn Mimicry **Troll Mimicry **Pegasus Mimicry **Griffin Mimicry **Naga Mimicry **Genie Mimicry **Wendigo Mimicry **Minotaur Mimicry **Oni Mimicry **Tengu Mimicry **Monster Mimicry **Nephilim Mimicry **Elven Mimicry **Bakeneko Mimicry **Grim Reaper Mimicry **Merfolk Mimicry **Gargoyle Mimicry **Succubi Mimicry **Undead Mimicry **Spirit Mimicry **Cyclops Mimicry **Sasquatch Mimicry **Divine Mimicry **Hellhound Mimicry *Transcendent Mimicry **Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology **Cosmic Entity Physiology **Mythical Mimicry ***Aboriginal Deity Physiology ***African Deity Physiology ***Altaic Deity Physiology ***Armenian Deity Physiology ***Arab Deity Physiology ***Aztec Deity Physiology ***Canaanite Deity Physiology ***Celtic Deity Physiology ***Chinese Deity Physiology ***Egyptian Deity Physiology ***Finnish Deity Physiology ***Greek Deity Physiology ****Protogenoi Physiology ****Titan Physiology ***Guarani Deity Physiology ***Hindu Deity Physiology ***Inca Deity Physiology ***Mayan Deity Physiology ***Mesopotamian Deity Physiology ***Native American Deity Physiology ***Norse Deity Physiology ***Oceanic Deity Physiology ***Orisha Physiology ***Philippine Deity Physiology ***Roman Deity Physiology ***Shinto Deity Physiology ***Siberian Deity Physiology ***Slavic Deity Physiology ***Vodou Deity Physiology ***Zoroastrian Deity Physiology *Chimerism *Hybridism Other Mimicry *Candy Mimicry *Garbage Mimicry *2D Mimicry *Swamp Mimicry *Spring Mimicry *Parental Mimicry *Computer Virus Mimicry *Bionic Mimicry **Roboticization *Storybook Mimicry *Empathic Mimicry Divine Powers that are deemed extremely all-powerful. *Immortality *Creation **Life Creation **Ability Creation **Creature Creation *Cosmic Telepathy *Omniscience *Omnipresence *Omnipotence *Omnilock *Magic **Alchemy **Astrology **Chaos Magic **Creation Magic **Dark Arts **Destruction Magic **Divination **Druidic Magic **Elemental Magic **Healing **Illusion-Casting **Life Magic **Mysticism **Necromancy **Shamanism **Spell Casting **Transmogrification **Voodoo **White Arts **Craft Magic **Art Magic **Bardic Magic **Sorcery **Occultism **Gnosticism **Ceremonialism **Ritualism **Witchcraft **Witchery **Wizardry **Cures **Charms **Hexes **Jinxes **Tantra **Theurgy **Thaumaturgy **Purification Capabilities *Universal Irreversibility *Plasma Manipulation *Spatial Manipulation *Spatial-Temporal Lock *Dark Matter Manipulation *Antimatter Manipulation *Alchemy *Complete Arsenal *Chaos Manipulation *Enigma Force *Evolution *Hell-Fire Manipulation *Infinite Supply *Life-Force Manipulation **Life-Force Generation *Logic Manipulation *Matter Manipulation **Matter Transmutation *Molecular Manipulation *Multi-Power *Order Manipulation *Paradox Inducement *Pathifery *Physics Manipulation *Mathematics Manipulation *Quantum Manipulation *Summoning *Superpower Manipulation *Terrain Manipulation *Twilight Force *Twilight Manipulation *Vocifery See Also *Science Manipulation *Team Combinations